User blog:SabbyFangirl24/30 Things About Me
1. "Sab" is the half of my real name but you guys could call me that. 2. I have pink (yuck!) glasses and they are broken from the edges but I'm trying to get my parents to buy me new ones. 3. Once my friends are on chat, I'm apparently glued to the keyboard. 4. I don't like swearing at all and I have this thing against swearing. 5. I was really sensitive before, but now I'm getting the hang of pulling my self together. 6. I don't like roleplaying, I don't love it, I ADORE it! <3 7. I love writing and writing fanfics, especially shipping ones. 8. I most probably ship my girl OCs with all the canon and fandom boys. 9. I claim that I'm married to Hopper Croakington II and we have a beautiful little girl named Narcissa. :D 10. I got dibs on Hopper so back off people. xD 11. I love weekends for three reasons only: there isn't any school, I can chat with my friends and I don't have to sleep early (around 9 o'clock to be exact). 12. I think I'm going to die soon because I have many ship sicknesses: Narrow fever, Larlene fever and the Ebdorn Pox which is not being any better and it's turning into the Ebdorn Cancer, I'm not losing my hair, I'm losing my MIND! >.< 13. I, personally, think that Frozen is the best Frozen movie I have ever seen. 14. I have fears of cats, dogs, of being alone, rats and God. 15. I want to be a fashion designer and move to Paris when I grow up. 16. I like My Little Pony and Monster High besides Ever After High. 17. I might start watching the series called W.I.T.C.H. 18. I have a secret crush on MeredithAgnesPoe's OC, Adorn S. Queen. >.< Well, it's not a secret anymore... 19. I'm not very good at boy OCs as much as I want to make one or two. 20. Every OC that you could find on my driver's page are all based on different parts on myself. 21. I have a very big and wild imagination. 22. I fall asleep by imagining something I like, for example, for the past few nights, I've been picturing Ebdorn. >.< 23. I love mysteries and before, I wanted to be a detective when I grow up. 24. I dislike show offs, people who says that they are flawless, arguments and fights containing swear words or really hurtful things, etc. 25. I don't like people judging me for my choices, my opinions, and who I am. 26. I'm a daddy's girl. 27. I have never watched Disney's Sleeping Beauty, Beauty and the Beast, Pocahontas and The Little Mermaid. 28. I'm always honest and I can't ever lie, something Cedar Wood could never do. 29. It's sometimes hard for me to accept people's opinions. 30. I love my fabu friends, MeredithAgnesPoe, Mishachu Tubby and Clawdeen Ghoul. <3 :D <3 Category:Blog posts